Snapshots:Kol and Davina
by Imlivingondreams
Summary: Kol and Davina drabbles. Chapter 7: Kol gets his body back, requested by xc2010. Part 3 of 3
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just a drabble I wrote while I was bored. Takes place a couple years from the current storyline after everything is settled. Will be part of my Give Me Hope story. Needed a break from the Klaroline drama. And if anyone is wondering I'm planning on updating that after the mid-season finale mostly because I'm having a hard time writing it with the influence of the current awesome season. Kol is permanently in the Kaleb body in this. I still love Nate though.

_Kol apologizes to Davina.  
><em>

Angry tears fell from her eyes while aggressively brushing out her hair. "Damn you, Kol," she said to the mirror. "Cocky ass mother-"

"Davina!"

Rolling her eyes, she continued brushing her hair, ignoring her boyfriends calls for her. She was afraid if she acknowledged his existence at this point it would mean she would have to suck it up and talk it out with him. She wasn't ready for his apologies and promises. His promises were usually broken by the end of the week. Just another Tuesday, she thought to herself.

Hearing him enter the bedroom, she went to close the door to the adjoining bathroom, but he was too quick.

"Darli-"

"Don't darling me!" She rushed passed him, pushing down the temptation to use magic against him.

She wasn't expecting what awaited her in the living room. A romantic dinner was set up at the coffee table with a dozen yellow roses. Candles were lit, the only light in the room, save for the television that had her favorite movie ready to go.

With a grin spread across her face, she went to the coffee table and picked up a beer bottle chilling in a small cooler. "Classy," she said, trying to get the top off.

When she seemed to be failing, Kol walked over and easily opened it for her.

"Show off."

"I'm sorry," he cautiously said, picking up a bottle for himself.

Diverting her eyes, she was unsure of what to say. It's okay?

"You lied to me. Again." She could feel her heart racing, the anger getting to her once again.

Guilt lined his features. He didn't say anything, giving her a moment to calm herself from that simple statement.

He suddenly grabbed her free hand and dragged her to sit on the couch beside him. She let him lead her, knowing how this conversation would go. He would continue to apologize, she would accept, and then they'd repeat the process next week. Though judging by the elaborate display in front of her, he might have something else in mind. He turned to face her while still keeping a firm hold.

"I'm far from perfect," he started, catching her gaze. He looked more remorseful then usual, his eyes giving away his regret. "I spent a thousand years living under my brothers thumb while being hunted by our father. I've dealt with more betrayal and mistrust then most. Making deals is what I've had to do to survive and live for myself. I've done many bad things. Things I don't regret. You know my story, love. You know why I am the way I am."

She didn't say anything. Just leaned back into the couch. This was definitely not the conversation she had memorized.

"But one thing I do regret, is hurting you."

There it is, she thought, taking a swig of her beer. "Apology accepted," she said, downcasting her eyes so he wouldn't see that she was still very much angry.

"No, it's not," he laughed, knowingly. "I'm not talking about last week. I purposely didn't tell you about the meeting with my mother. Not because I didn't want you to know, but because I didn't want old issues rising between us. And I knew you would stop me from going."

"Omitting the truth is still lying, Kol!" She jumped up, knocking her drink over. "And of course I would have stopped you! Your mother is insane!"

He followed as she stomped into the kitchen to grab towels to clean up her mess. He caught up, turning her around to face him while simultaneously waving his hand at the spilled drink, making it disappear. "I went to hear what she had to say. I told her to fuck off."

"You still-"

"Out of a thousand years, my only regret was using you. Betraying you. Lying to you."

"Kol-"

"I won't stop being who I am. There may be times I do something you won't like."

The passion in his voice startled her for a moment. But it wasn't until he was down on one knee that she took a step back. Eyes wide and mouth agape in shock all she could do was stare. Her breathing quickened and her heart raced. This was really happening.

"I swear to you, I will never hurt you. I will protect you with everything I have."

He pulled a ring out of his back pocket. It was old, with blue diamonds in the shape of a heart.

Davina's eyes narrowed. "Are you seriously asking me to marry you while we're fighting?"

"Uh-" Kol frowned.

"That's so you." Davina smiled, then hit him with a glare and a playful shove. "Ask me again next week."

She took her spot back on the couch before reaching for another beer. Looking back at Kol, who was still kneeling on the floor with a goofy grin, she beckoned him over. "Are we going to eat or what?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: First: There is no order for any of the one-shots. It's whatever someone requests or what comes to mind. Right now it's going to stay rated T but that could change.

Second: Though I do like the pairing, I do feel it's weird, once I thought too much on it. So in my own 'head cannon' Davina is legally an adult. I know the couple years don't really make a difference but it is what is. They both are OOC in this. And I do take requests!

_It's Davina's turn to take care of Kol while he reveals his thoughts. Takes place after 2x05.  
><em>

Knocking cautiously, she took a step back when she heard a groan from the other side. "Kol!" Davina blew the lock and ran inside.

When Kaleb, or rather Kol-she really needed to change his name in her phone-called demanding her presence, she was expecting blood or a ransacked apartment. Though he sounded calm over the phone, the mild panic in his voice put her on edge.

She didn't expect him to be simply laying across his couch, one leg thrown over the back. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"I think that last fight with Mikael did me in." Kol leaned his head back to see Davina looking around, unsure whether it was safe to really enter. "I can't move without my back trying to murder me."

"You threw your back out?" Davina walked up to him and smiled down at him. "You old fart."

Kol chuckled before groaning in pain. "Don't make me laugh, darling. It hurts to even breath."

"You poor thing."

"I need your help putting herbs on my back." Kol cringed in pain when Davina poked his side. "I meant to say will you please help me put herbs on my back, you gorgeous creature?"

Looking around Davina saw, and then smelled, the concoction Kol had used to help her with her ankle. Wrinkling her nose, Davina hesitantly picked up the bowl, using the grinder to stir the contents around. "You're going to have to turn around and lift your shirt."

Kol tried sitting up but was met with a spasm, causing him to fall back with a groan. "Help me up," he said. Davina arched a brow. "Please?"

Once he was sitting up Davina helped remove his shirt. He smirked when he noticed her eyeballing his chest, before realizing she'd been caught staring. "I knew you wanted me."

"Shut up," she said pointing to the couch. "Lay down on your stomach. You're bruised on your right side. Is that where I put it?"

Kol nodded. "Down to my hip."

She paused.

"Please?" He smirked.

She slowly rubbed the ground herbs along his back. Moving slowly and softly. She fought the urge to rub her hand up along his broad shoulders. His back was just as wonderful as his front.

Looking up she noticed he had his head turned so he could see her out of the corner of his eye.

"Enjoying yourself, love?"

She thought of something as her hand traveled lower, making sure to get his lower back. "Is it strange?"

Kol frowned. "Is what strange?"

"This isn't your body."

Kol didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to explain to her the decision he would eventually have to make. There was no doubt in his mind. His mother would fall by the hands of his brothers. She wouldn't win. She never did. Even if he did continue to help her. Pretend he was on her side.

That would mean he could go back to the way things were before. All he needed was to find his remains and he could make everything right again.

But did he want to?

When he was forced to turn his gifts and powers were snatched from him. His connection to the earth simply vanished. And now he once again felt the connection. He felt alive again.

But he wasn't safe.

Sitting up slowly, the throbbing faded. He was careful not to get any of the gook on his new couch.

She sat next to him impatiently waiting for an answer. Her curiosity getting to her.

"I've come to accept this body. It's better here then it is to simply fade out of existence." He looked to be in thought. Davina waited for him to continue. "I feel more like myself."

"You were a witch?" Davina smiled softly at him. "I thought you were a vampire."

"I was human, darling."

"Oh, yeah," she said, looking embarrassed. "What about-" She motioned to him.

"Kaleb?"

"Yes."

"He'd moved on and found peace before my mother brought me back just as the other side was collapsing."

They sat for a moment before Kol attempted to stand suddenly.

A spasm went through his back again. This time it didn't hurt, but he felt his muscle contracting. He wouldn't be able to move around like he needed to for a while. But he wouldn't stand a chance against his brothers. He wanted to survive more then anything. He needed to act now.

"You shouldn't be moving around." Davina tried pulling Kol back down, but he refused to listen.

"I'm fine," he said harshly, straightening himself up. He felt weak. He hated feeling weak.

She followed him into the small kitchen. He held on to the counter for support while rummaging through the cabinets. He pulled down vials and containers of herbs and other ingredients before grabbing a necklace and map from the top of the refrigerator.

"What are you doing?"

"I need your help to find something." Kol set the map on the kitchen table. He was frantic, setting everything up.

"What do you need to find?" She cautiously walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. His breathing was becoming erratic. "You need to calm down. You're going to hurt yourself more."

"I know how to take down Klaus." He took a deep breath, sitting himself on a stool. A goofy grin spread across his face. "It won't kill him. You won't have to separate the bloodline. Are you ready for revenge, darling?"

AN: Let me know what you think! Do you think they are too OOC? Is there something you want to see happen?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you all for the reviews! I love requests! Xc2010 and Silver-Infinite, yours are on the way!

This was inspired by a request from Silver-Infinite. There is a pregnant Davina in it but your actual request will be next. So next one-shot will be Kol as a daddy.

Freya gets a mention in this because she was the cutest kid I'd ever seen on television. So excited for tonight!

_Kol and Davina babysit Hop__e._

Kol looked frightfully down at the little girl, as she stared back up at him. Waiting for him to make the wrong move, he was sure. He was afraid. Terrified even. The horror that would be bestowed upon him-

He shivered at the thought.

"Are you gonna make a move or not?" Hope smiled wickedly.

His eye twitched.

He reached to make a move but pulled back when his very pregnant wife snickered from her spot on the couch.

"Davina, dear. Please. I'm trying to concentrate."

"It's just checkers."

"Yeah, Uncle Kol." Hope was good at mocking him. It ran in the family. "It's just checkers."

He arched a brow. "Look here you little-" He was interrupted by a hand coming into contact with the back of his head.

"You can't talk to an eight year old like that." Davina scowled.

"I didn't," he snapped, turning around to face her. "You didn't let-."

If looks could kill...

"I promise I'll be good." Kol moved a couple feet away from her before turning back to his niece. "Your aunt has been really violent lately."

"Mom says it's the hormones," said Hope matter-of-factly, but still stumbling over the word. "Dad says she's going crazy."

Davina looked on with shock while Kol laughed. "That's great! What else have mom and dad been saying?" Kol looked absolutely gleeful.

"Well-"

"It's your turn, Kol." Davina pointed to the checkerboard.

"Alright." He turned back. Hope giggled while Kol tried to figure out his next move. "Don't get your knickers in a bunch, darling. Wait a second. Didn't I have one other checker?" He narrowed his eyes.

He couldn't lose. He just couldn't.

Davina smirked. "Hope, remind your uncle what happens if he loses."

"You have to play dress up with me." Hope took another checker.

Kol groaned. "You're only eight. How can you be so bloody good at this game?"

Hope took his last checker with the biggest smile either of them had ever seen. "I win!" She jumped up. "Aunt Davina, we need to borrow your dresses and make-up!"

* * *

><p>Davina sat on the edge of her bed watching the duo, while discretely pointing her phone at them, recording the entire thing.<p>

Kol was sitting indian style on the floor while Hope stood in front of him, reaching over for something different every few seconds.

"I think you should have blue eye stuff." Hope concentrated, trying to keep her arm still while she applied the eye shadow. "You're going to be so pretty."

"I don't believe that as long as you've been alive, you haven't dressed like a girl at least once." Davina noticed his smile. "You have!"

Kol grunted in pain when Hope accidentally jabbed the brush to hard against his eye. "Sorry! Here! Now lipstick!"

Davina handed her two different choices. A bright red and light pink. "You're going to have to tell me this story one day."

"Nope," he said, choosing the bright red. "That is a story I'll take to my grave."

"Good color choice." Hope opened it up and completely missed his lips. "You look good in red."

Hope jumped up on the bed, putting all the make up next to her aunt. "Will you put the makeup on me? Uncle Kol won't do it right."

Davina laughed, putting her phone down. Kol noticed. "Did you take pictures?"

"No." Davina smiled, impishly.

Narrowing his eyes, he made his way to the bathroom wanting to see the damage for himself.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Hope snapped. "You still have to pick out an outfit."

* * *

><p>Due to Kol not being able to properly wash dishes, as Davina reminded him on a regular basis, she was currently trying to work around him while he refused to give up his spot at the sink. "You need to sit down," he said, snatching another dish from her grasp. "I think I can handle these few plates."<p>

"I'm fine. And that doesn't go there, princess."

Kol turned around with a hand on his hip and an air of sass around him. All he could do was glare as Davina erupted into giggles. He had a yellow sundress that was clashing with his jeans and long-sleeved button up and his face was covered in make-up done by his niece.

"I hate this part of babysitting." Kol frowned at Davina's stomach while she watched on with amusement. "You better not be a devil child that cheats at board games. And you _better_ be a boy."

Davina glared.

"Or if you're a boy that would be good too."

"Didn't you teach Hope how to cheat at board games?"

Kol rubbed Davina's stomach, smiling down at her. "She's not supposed to cheat with me. When are you coming out so I can play with you?"

Hope ran into the kitchen. She looked cuter then her uncle with her own dress her mother had packed for her. "Can I have soda?"

"No, it's too late. You're dad will be here soon. You look so pretty!"

"Does Uncle Kol look pretty too?" She stood at the table looking up at her masterpiece.

"He looks very pretty. I'll be back, I have to pee. Again." Davina left the kitchen.

Hope smiled at her uncle, mischievously.

"What?" Kol asked.

"Can I have soda?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

Though it's true he hated babysitting, he wouldn't admit to anyone but Davina how gleeful he truly was to finally be allowed in the same home with his niece without one of his other siblings present. He enjoyed corrupting her and sending her home to terrorize the family.

* * *

><p>Davina waddled to the door while glancing back at Hope who was running in circles around Kol. She was sure Kol had given in to his niece while she disappeared to the bathroom. He loved to purposely send her home like this. It was his favorite pastime.<p>

"Klaus." Davina greeted him with a tight lipped smile.

"Davina." Klaus nodded his head in polite greeting.

"Daddy!" Hope jumped into his arms. "Uncle Kol played dress up with me!"

Klaus could hear his daughters heart racing. He growled. "Kol did you-" He stopped suddenly when his brother rounded the corner, having taken the dress off but make up still intact.

Everyone was quiet as Kol slowly realized he'd forgotten to wash his face. His eyes widened.

"We need to listen to Let It Go in the car. We have to. I beat Uncle Kol at checkers. Do you think Uncle 'lijah with play dress up with me? Will you play dress up?"

Klaus cringed before growling at his brother again. "Did you-" He smiled when he once again looked at his done up brother. "Never mind." Klaus smirked. "This was worth it."

"Especially since I recorded it. I sent Rebekah the video."

"You said you didn't take any pictures!" Kol looked at her with absolute horror.

"I didn't take any pictures. I said I recorded it."

Davina handed Klaus the backpack that came with the 'little terror' as Kol had affectionately dubbed her. "Thank you for watching her," he said.

"Did you find her?" The mood in the room completely changed. Davina wasn't sure what was appropriate to say in front of Hope at this point. Did she even know who Freya was?

Klaus nodded his head. "She's fine. She doesn't remember anything. She's living the life of a normal teenager."

"Good," said Kol, kissing Hope on the cheek. "See ya later kid."

"See ya later! Thanks for the Mountain Dew Uncle Kol!"

"Kol!" Davina and Klaus both snapped.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's short, quick, and even a little choppy but I wanted to get something out today.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: The beginning is a little angsty. I wanted to see how I think Kol would react at first to the news. Also, I've never been pregnant nor been around too many pregnant people. So I tried to make it funny to cover up the fact that I have no idea what I'm talking about. But I did do some research so anything medical that goes on labor wise came from multiple sources. I made Hope five in this one, because I based the scene shes in off my nieces reaction to having a new sibling.  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Davina tells Kol she's pregnant and Kol experiences terror and fatherhood. Requested by Silver-Infinite.<br>_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

Kol tapped the bar surface, demanding another refill. His patience wearing thin as the bartender avoided him. How hard was it to fill a damn glass?

"No can do, sir. I'm cutting you off."

Kol grabbed his hand as he went to take the empty tumbler away. "Look, buddy." He looked at his name tag. "George. I just found out my girl is pregnant. I need it. Desperately."

"Congratulations? No?" George looked around for the owner before reaching back and refilling Kol's drink.

"Thank you." Kol put a twenty in his shirt pocket with a large smile. "No congratulations is correct! Because the person you should be congratulating isn't even here!" He stumbled over his words, mispronouncing a few. "He's where people go when they-you know." He made a cutting motion across his neck, cringing at his own words.

Kol saw George look over his shoulder. Turning around, Elijah was standing behind him in his trademark suit. Calm and put together. The complete opposite of how Kol felt at the moment.

"Brother!" Kol enthusiastically greeted.

"Thank you, George." Elijah nodded to the bartender.

Kol looked between the two. "Vampire bartender," he whisper, as if it was a conspiracy.

"You are drunk."

"Why, yes I am, darling. Nothing gets by you." He offered up the glass to Elijah with a smile. "Drink?"

"Davina is looking for you. I suggest you find _her_ before Marcel finds _you_." Elijah took a seat.

Kol scoffed.

They sat in silence for a moment before Elijah spoke. "This _is_ you."

"What are you on about? How much have you had to drink? I'm cutting you off." Kol mockingly pointed a finger at Elijah before his head collapsed on the bar top.

"Sometimes I hate to admit it, but my sole purpose in this highly dysfunctional family seems to be therapist and making sure you don't die of alcohol poisoning." Elijah moved the glass of bourbon from Kol's hand before downing it himself.

"I wasn't done with that." His voice was muffled by the counter.

"Get up." Elijah paid Kol's tab and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him out of his seat.

"Bloody hell!" Kol jumped with the sudden forced movement. He was too drunk to use magic, so he let his brother drag him out of the bar and down the street. He realized where they were headed. "No! I'm not ready to talk to her!"

Elijah squeezed his arm tighter, causing Kol to grunt and smirk.

"Elijah. I didn't realize how-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

Before he knew it they were standing in front of the building of his and Davina's shared loft. He looked up. He could see her shadow pacing by the window. He shook his head in shame. "I walked out."

"I know. She called Marcel crying. Marcel thought it best to call me before hunting you down himself. That is not as bad, however, as Klaus' reaction when he found out Haley was pregnant."

Kol rolled his eyes. "He was never in love with her. In fact, he barely knew her. There is a big difference."

Elijah smiled.

"What?"

"It's strange how drastically this family has changed. It seems everyone is finding their happy ending." It was true. Klaus was now a father. Raising his daughter and ruling the supernatural community with the help of his siblings. Rebekah was putting all her energy into helping with Hope, while he and Hayley were mending their relationship. And now Kol. He finally found someone to ground him. To live for something. They truly were blessed.

"Well, I'm about to end up six feet under. Again." He would have stumbled over himself while trying to adjust his footing if it weren't for Elijah standing beside him.

Elijah realized Kol was too drunk for this. "I will call Davina, tell her I found you. In the morning, after you've sobered up, you _will_ come back here and talk to her." He paused. "Do you not think she is as terrified as you are?"

Kol clumsily waved him away as he stumbled to the compound, Elijah following close behind.

Sure enough, the next morning Kol was standing inside his loft apartment. Not because Elijah woke him up mere hours after collapsing in a drunken heap in the family room with a fairly large cup of black coffee and ordered him to. Not because the guilt of leaving Davina without a word was overwhelming him-the pain she must have felt when he simply walked out the door.

It was when he walked into the kitchen to get more coffee and saw his brother-the big bad hybrid-finger painting with Hope at the kitchen table he'd realized what he could have. Both of their faces and shirts were covered in paints. The love and adoration in Hopes eyes when she looked up at her father and tried to smear his face with more paint was something he wanted to see from his own child. And he wanted Davina to experience it with him.

Davina walked into the sitting area, stopping short when she saw Kol setting his keys at the table by the door. She crossed her arms and stood straight, trying to appear more confident then she actually felt at the moment. "You came back."

"I wasn't planning on leaving. I just needed to think." He made a move towards her.

Not wanting to give in so easily she made a bee line for the coffee pot to distract her. It looked like she'd already drank two or three cups.

"You can't have anymore of that, darling."

"Excuse me?" She whirled around, hair flying and fire in her eyes.

He smirked. He loved when she did that. "I looked it up on my way back. Pregnant women are not supposed to have more then three cups a day. It's the caffeine."

She set the pot down, looking at it sadly. They were both silent for a moment. "We'll figure this out," she said.

"That's it. You're not going to yell at me? Berate me for just walking out yesterday?"

"Did you want me to yell?" She rolled her eyes.

Kol smirked, sauntering over to pull her flesh against him. "Now, love, you know how much I like it when you get all feisty."

She giggled and tried getting out of his grasp, but he held tight. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Oh, I forgot." Davina went to answer it. "Marcel was coming by this morning."

Kol's smile faded.

* * *

><p>Eight Months Later<p>

"Rub my feet?"

Kol looked on with disgust while Davina threw her legs over his. He couldn't bring himself to touch them.

"What's wrong with your feet?"

"Kol!" Davina tried smacking his head but her arms couldn't reach and her stomach prevented her from sitting up from her position on the couch.

"What? They're twice the size they were yesterday."

"They're swollen." Davina whined and whimpered, kicking her feet at him. Demanding him to massage.

"Clearly." Kol smiled at her. He enjoyed riling her up. He relented, starting a slow massage, running his hands across her feet and ankles. His eyes ventured across the room. Taking in the finally finished tan and green jungle theme, he gulped. The due date was so close. Any day now the baby would be here. Could he really be a father? He didn't think so. He still didn't trust himself. He didn't trust his temper or recklessness.

"It's okay to be scared. I know I am."

Her voice dragged him from his negative thoughts.

"At least we have the nursery done. I still think we should have taken up my brothers offer to move in to the compound."

"You know how I feel about your family."

"Technically, love, it's your family now too." He smiled at her. "Like it or not, you're stuck with us."

"Don't remind me." Davina rolled her eyes, but still smiled.

"What would you like for dinner?"

"Something sweet. And spicy. Maybe salty."

"Tacos, french fries and a milkshake?"

"Yes please!"

"I think we have everything. I'll be right back." He jumped from the couch sitting next to the crib, nearly tripping over the toys he'd taken to playing with. It's not like the baby, that wasn't even born yet, would really be playing with them any time soon.

"You need to pick up your toys. Or I'm going to have to put you in time out."

He replied by scooting them along against the wall. "All done."

Davina rolled her eyes and struggled to sit up, arms and legs flailing about. When she was finally upright, she stood next to the crib, running her hands across the fine smooth wood. No doubt very expensive, considering it came from Elijah and Hayley. Looking down at the empty crib, she tried to imagine what it would be like to walk in here and look down to see her son or daughter smiling back at her. In her mind it was a wonderful sight to behold. Would the baby have his eyes or hers?

She frowned. Though they'd talked it out many times, even Kol going as far as to talk to Cami, he still seemed apprehensive about the entire situation. He felt more like himself in this body. But it wasn't really his. He wouldn't admit it to anyone-including her. It was an issue he would need to work out for himself. All she could do was be there for him when he had his doubts.

"Ew!" Davina rushed to the bathroom as she felt what she thought was pee trickling down her leg. She managed to get inside the bathroom before she felt a small gush leave her. Her eyes widened. "Kol!"

"I'm almost done piggy!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Kol! My water broke!"

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna be an awesome big cousin."<p>

"I have no doubt." Elijah smiled down at his five year old niece.

"Is it gonna be a boy or girl?" She grasped his jacket, demanding his full attention when he looked up to see Marcel at the end of the hall of the hospital.

"I don't know. They didn't want to find out until the baby arrived."

"When will the baby get here? I hope it's a girl."

"Why a girl?"

"Because boys are yucky."

"I agree," whispered Hayley, causing her daughter to erupt in giggles.

Marcel appeared in the waiting room. "You guys can go in. She hasn't had any contractions so they're going to induce labor soon. I already called Klaus and told him it's going to be awhile."

"Is the baby here?"

"No, honey. She's still in Aunt Dee's tummy."

Hope huffed and grabbed Hayley's hand dragging her along behind Elijah. They found the room and Hope immediately ran over to Davina, who welcomed her in the bed with open arms. Kol moved out of the way and adjusted the tray table with the board game they'd been playing so Hope wouldn't knock it over in her excitement.

"What are those?" Hope pointed to the wires that went underneath her hospital gown.

Kol pointed over to a monitor that was quietly beeping. "They tell us how the baby's heart is doing. The bottom one is the baby and the top one is Aunt Dee."

"What's that?" She pointed to a few medical instruments sitting on a table. She giggled. "It looks like a duck."

"What were you two playing?" Elijah tried diverting Hope's attention back to Davina.

Kol was laughing into his hand, while Davina looked around awkwardly.

"Were you playing checkers?" Hope tried moving the table hovering over the bed around excitedly. "Uncle Kol likes playing that game!"

Davina smirked at Kol, who went quiet. "He sure does. Uncle Kol, play checkers with Hope."

Thirty minutes later the nurse and doctor came in, clearing out the room so they could check on Davina and give the okay to induce labor.

"We need to get Hope home," said Hayley, reaching for her exhausted daughter.

"But the baby isn't here yet!"

"Uncle Kol will call us when the baby gets here and then we'll come right up." Hayley tried prying her from the bed again, with no luck. "Daddy is supposed to call you soon anyway."

"Promise?" Hope looked up at Kol, who nodded.

"Of course," he said.

Elijah stayed back for a moment, studying Kol. Kol knew that look. It meant he was either about to be lectured or things were going to get a little too mushy for his taste. And as far as he knew, he hadn't done anything recently to warrant a lecture from his big brother. "I'm proud of you," he said, taking his hand and smiling.

His eyes widened in wonder. Kol didn't say anything as Elijah left the room. He didn't know what to say. He'd gone so long wanting some sort of attention or affection from his family, it was strange to finally have it. He smiled at his brothers retreating form.

"You're not going to cry, are you?" Davina giggled when he shot a glare her way.

"Aren't you supposed to be in pain yet?" Kol snapped.

"Not yet." Davina glared back at him, but was still smiling. "Disappointed?"

The doctor chuckled at their banter before nodding to the nurse who started hooking medicine up to the IV. "What we're giving you should move the contractions along. There is a slight chance it won't actually do anything, and if that's the case we will need to consider caesarean. Which I understand, you are still against?"

"Last resort," confirmed Davina. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Kol was smirking at the doctor while reading from something on his phone.

"Now, according to his, the contractions resulting from inducing labor can be significantly more painful. Is that true?" He watched Davina's reaction while the doctor answered.

The doctor glanced between the parents to be. "Uh. They are closer together, so they happen faster. But they are not anymore painful."

Kol looked triumphant while Davina looked like she would throttle him as soon as he was close enough. "Good to know. Right, darling?"

* * *

><p>"I can't. I can't. I can't." Davina chanted over and over, shaking her head, trying to divert the pain somewhere else. Her hair was a mess and her face tear stained.<p>

Kol squeezed her hand, reminding her he was there.

"You only need a few more good pushes! You're doing amazing!"

Davina took a deep breath before pushing as hard as she could, squeezing his hand just as hard. She heard him grunt in pain. She felt a moment of satisfaction before she heard the doctor say something about a head. She waited a moment before pushing again. And then again. She fell back against the pillows as she heard everyone moving about. Then she heard it. Her baby's first cry. She could faintly hear Kol calling her name before suddenly everything came back into focus.

"It's a boy. We have a son." Davina smiled at Kol, both had tears welling up in there eyes. Davina openly sobbed in happiness while the nurses checked the baby's vitals. "He has one hell of a set of lungs on him."

"Yes, he does." Davina's grin widened when the nurse brought their son over. Her hands shook a little as he was placed in her arms.

Kol sat next to her, running a finger over his son's cheek. He could hear the clicking of a camera as the nurse took pictures of the new family, thankful Davina thought to ask the nurse in advance. He knew now he wouldn't have remembered that part, to enraptured by the baby before him.

"He's so beautiful," said Davina to Kol, leaning against his chest. "You still have to decide on a name."

"Asher," he immediately replied.

"This doesn't have anything to do with your current obsession with Weird Science does it?" Davina rolled her eyes and scowled when he diverted his gaze with a snicker.

"Asher means blessed and happy."

"Asher. I like it. Are you ready to hold him?" Davina looked at him cautiously, not wanting to push him, but wanting to make sure he experienced everything she knew he would eventually regret not participating in. It even took some arm pulling before he agreed to be in the room during the birth. He drew the line at cutting the umbilical cord.

Kol was hesitant, but he held his arms out the way the instructor had taught him during the parenting class Davina forced him to attend. She smiled, tears beginning to form at the sight. She looked over to make sure the nurse she'd bribed was still taking pictures. Kol looked down with pride. "Thankfully he looks just like you, love." Davina's smile faltered for a moment, until she realized he was joking.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Another nurse came forward with a clipboard, ready to jot down whatever they decided. She looked very stern and straight forward.

"Asher," replied Davina, spelling it out so there wouldn't be any confusion.

"And the last name? Claire or Mikaelson?"

Davina looked over to Kol, who was watching her closely. He'd agreed to pick the first name but it would be up to her on the last. She was the last of the Claire line, besides her parents. But her parents had turned their backs on her long ago. She wasn't part of them any longer. But the Mikaelson name was something...complicated. But it was the family she knew.

The nurse looked between them. "You don't have to decide now," she said. "We just need it before we can release you and Asher."

"Mikaelson. Asher Mikaelson."

Kol looked at her with a mix of shock and adoration. He wasn't expecting that.

"Do you want a middle name?"

"No."

"Alright. And you have quite a few people in the waiting room. No more then four in at a time." With that the nurse left.

Kol chuckled before handing Asher back to Davina. "I'll start bringing them in. Marcel first?"

"Yes, but let's wait a few minutes." She pulled him back down to her.

They sat there in silence while the nurses cleaned everything up, just watching their son. It was a perfect moment. They were able to reflect on the past few years. Everything bad or amazing that happened led them to this moment. Asher truly was a blessing.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So I figure since Kol is a major smartass and Davina has her sass the banter between those two could turn into an on-going 'war' and I tried to incorporate that a little in this. The conversation about the contraction pain during induced labor was something my co-worker told me about. She said something to her husband trying to get the last word in and he turned around and started talking about how he heard the contractions would be worse when induced while the nurse was hooking up the medicine for it. Also the entire labor process was based on what she went through.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Split into two parts because it started becoming lengthy. I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this request but I tried to think of different ways to make it happen. At this point Kol and his family are on good terms, which is why he's not a complete psychopath in this. But my god! Nate plays psychopath so well!  
><strong>

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Kol gets his body back, requested by <em>_xc2010. Part one of two.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

The day Kol recovered his ashes and declared he'd found a way to resurrect his old body was the last time he'd seen or heard from Davina. That was nearly three months ago. She hadn't been happy-for good reason of course. After all it was Kol himself whom told her he couldn't bare the thought of being separated from magic again. She'd heard enough stories from Marcel to know the things he could-and most likely would-do if that were to happen again.

He'd come to accept that Kaleb's body was his. A forceful donation of sorts for the good of magic. One that he used to get his revenge-or payback as he called it. But it wasn't him. Every time he looked in the mirror he was reminded of his own negligence. If he was so easily killed by the vampire doppelganger and the newbie hunter as an Original...

He'd thought about asking one of his siblings to just turn him but knew none of them would be willing. He was much more useful to them as a Mikaelson witch then as a Mikaelson baby vampire. Besides, if one of their many enemies did manage to kill the one who would turn him then Kol would also be killed in the process.

He felt weak. Giving up his chance at happiness-both his magic and Davina-all because he was afraid of death. But in a way he felt justified. He was still connected to the other side when it was falling apart. He knew what happened to those who carelessly killed and abused their magic. And he'd most definitely carelessly killed and abused his magic.

At first Kol almost missed her-barely seeing her out of the corner of his eye. He stopped at the edge of the sidewalk and just watched. She was leaving a herb shop clutching her jacket around her tightly. It was unseasonably cold. He had the urge to go over and warm her up. It was a silly fleeting thought.

He did wonder how she'd react if he walked up to her. Would she actually recognize him? She'd seen his face in pictures and visions but never in person. She hadn't really given him a chance to explain himself-even after everything they'd been through.

He suddenly felt a surge of anger and before he could stop himself he was across the street and standing in front of his startled ex-girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Davina gasped when she nearly collided into a chest. A chest that suddenly appeared out of thin air. A vampire, she thought to herself. She took a step back when she saw his angry expression. His eyes were dark and the veins underneath his eyes were slowly becoming more pronounced. He looked familiar but she couldn't seem to place him.<p>

"Can I help you?" she asked aggressively and confidently. The French Quarter was full of tourists so she knew she had nothing to worry about. Besides, if he made a move she'd have him kneeling in a split second.

He leaned his head down and cocked it to one side. "Don't you recognize me, darling?" he asked, now smiling and looking slightly amused.

It took her a moment to realize who was standing in front of her and mocking her. She scoffed and turned around quickly walking away. How dare he! Suddenly showing up like this after months of nothing! She could feel the tears starting. She knew deep down he would go through with it but was still hoping he'd change his mind in the end. She feared watching him spiral back into the chaos that was his former life so she'd let him walk away. She didn't want to have anything to do with it. She'd thought he would change his mind and choose her. The only problem was he didn't actually come back. She'd felt used. And she hated that feeling more then anything.

Her fear spiked when he blocked her path. She didn't know what made his features shift from hostile to regretful. It might have been her trembling lip or the tears running down her cheeks. He may have even smelled her fear. He was a vampire after all.

Taking a deep breath she stood tall with her head held high. "What did you do with his body?" she asked, knowing her bringing up Kaleb would get a rise out of him. "Dump him in a swamp?"

"I wouldn't be so disrespectful," he said slightly offended, looking around him. He noticed one of Klaus' goons watching them from a cafe. That was interesting. "He was given a proper burial. Why is Klaus having you followed?"

"Doesn't have anything to do with you," she said. She tried to move around him but he put an arm out, blocking her way. She huffed and crossed her arms. "What do you want, Kol?"

"We have unfinished business."

"No we don't." He blocked her way again. She spoke slowly. "Kol. _Please_ move."

Kol saw the vampire across the street move toward them. "Why is he following you? Tell me and I'll leave."

Davina rolled her eyes. "I'm going to be training Hope." He looked confused. "You know, your niece!"

"I know who Hope is," he said, exasperated. "She's only four."

"Yes and she's already showing signs of magic. If you don't start practicing right away then it'll be harder to control down the line."

"Is there a problem?" The vampire interrupted them.

Kol continued gazing at Davina. "No," he said, mind churning. "I'll see you again soon, love." He suddenly smiled turning away and leaving behind a very worried Davina.

* * *

><p>Davina was in the dining room laying out the many feathers and sheets of paper she'd be working on with Hope. When Klaus had Marcel ask her for this favor she'd been hesitant. She hated being in this house. It was a reminder of her failed relationship with Kol. They'd both lived here at one point, neither of them having anywhere else to go.<p>

It was when Marcel told her Hope had accidentally levitated someone's glass of milk at dinner a week before causing it to shatter and slice her hand open trying to catch it that she realized she had no choice. She would feel responsible if anything worse happened to her.

The problem was Hope's form of magic was a little different. Well, actually a lot different. Though Davina was not only gifted with Ancestral but also Harvest magic it was also more limited and she could tap out. Hope didn't need to tap into anything but nature's energy. The problem was that everything, no matter how simple, contained that energy. Mixed with having vampire and werewolf blood running through her veins and she pretty much had unlimited power.

"You look deep in thought, darling. Anything I can help with?"

Davina snapped her head up to see Kol leaning casually against the door frame. "What are you doing here?" she asked irritably.

Klaus walked in smirking. "I asked him to be here."

Before she could say anything Hope ran in behind her father. "Aunt Dee!"

"Hey!" Davina greeted her with equal enthusiasm.

"Uncle Kol is here!" Hope looked between them trying to figure out where to divert her enthusiasm. "I'm so excited!" She squealed, running to the table to look at all the feathers. "Pretty!"

"Why couldn't you be that excited to see me?" Kol looked to Davina with a cocky grin.

Klaus interrupted them before Davina could do anything in front of Hope. "Can I just provide you with a friendly reminder? There is a very impressionable four year old in the room and if she were to see anything she shouldn't appendages will fly. Do I make myself clear?" He looked pointedly at Kol.

"What's a appantaaages?" Hope asked from the table, botching the word.

Davina smiled finding it cute. Kol was still staring at Klaus silently challenging him as he walked out the door.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Hope. She picked up a feather and swished it around as if it were a sparkler.

"Well," started Davina. "We are going to try and make the feathers and paper float to you like you did your milk. But first we need to talk about a few things."

Hope wasn't paying attention to anything but the feathers. She was picking up one at a time trying to decide which she liked best while voicing her thoughts on each one. One was too long while the other was too dark. Davina instantly regretted setting them out before their first lesson. She tried asking for the feathers back only to be met with a very stubborn four year old.

Davina looked to Kol who seemed to be enjoying her struggle. "Kol! A little help please?"

He smirked, thinking it over for a moment before finally relenting. "Hope, if you give me the feathers for a few minutes and pay attention to Aunt Dee I will take you for ice cream."

Hope turned from the table with a huge grin on her face. "Really?" she asked excitedly, picking them all up and giving them to Kol who stuck them on a high shelf located in the corner of the room.

"I don't think Klaus or even Hayley would appreciate you using bribery on their daughter," scolded Davina.

"How do you think she behaves so well for Klaus?"

"It's too cold for ice cream," she hissed between clenched teeth.

"Let you in on a little secret, love. It's never too cold for ice cream."

Hope was looking between the two and giggling. "You're funny!"

Kol smiled at Hope. "We're hilarious," he said. He picked Hope up and set her in the chair at the head of the table. He knelt down so he was at her level. "We need to talk about what happened with the glass-"

"What are you doing?" asked Davina. This was supposed to be her lesson.

"Helping," he replied, before continuing. "Do you remember what happened, sweetheart?"

Hope looked down ashamed and a little scared. "I hurt by hand," she mumbled, holding up for him to see. There was nothing there anymore, the vampire blood in her system having healed her quickly. But the cut had been deep and the memory of it no doubt still frightened her. "I made the milk come to me."

"Did you do it with your mind?" She nodded. "Did you try to make it fly on purpose?"

She shook her head quickly. "I didn't mean to," she grumbled.

"I believe you. So whenever you _really really_ want something that you can't reach you need to make sure you ask for it so you don't get hurt again. We're going to help you practice but you can't do it by yourself for a long time. So if your teddy bear is on a high shelf what do you do?"

"Ask somebody else," she said.

"Good job!"

Davina turned away. She didn't want him to see her smile. And she just couldn't help but smile. Seeing him-the badass original vampire-with a four year old was absolutely adorable. Maybe Marcel was wrong. Maybe they were all wrong. Kol had willingly given up his magic this time. It had been his choice-whereas his mother had never given him one over a thousand years ago. It had been forcibly taken from him before he was ready.

"Are you ready, darling?"

"Huh?" Davina looked over to the table to see Kol had set the feathers back in order. Hope was looking to her expectantly.

"How are we going to do this?" asked Kol, indicating the set up.

"Oh." Davina walked over and spread them out a little more. "First pick out one that you like the most then tell us which one you choose."

She peered over the top of the table and tried pointing to a smaller one that was light blue. "I like that one. Blues my favorite color!"

"Okay, now-"

Before she could finish her sentence Kol had picked her up and stood her at the head of the table, right on the edge. Hope giggled at the sudden movement and her current height.

"I don't think-"

"I got her," he said. "How else is she supposed ta see the feathers?" He stood right behind Hope. He was tall enough that he could still see over her head. His hand lingered on her lower back so she would stay steady. He had no desire to see his only niece knock her head though he was sure the physical pain wouldn't last very long.

Within seconds she managed to have the feather she'd wanted in her hand. Davina and Kol were both speechless.

"I did it! Look!" She would have fallen off the table in her excitement if it weren't for Kol standing right behind her.

For the next fifteen minutes she practiced floating and flying the feathers before Hope began to get bored. Davina wasn't sure what to do with her at that point. She didn't want to overwhelm her with verbal lessons since she was only four. She hadn't expected Hope to be so far advanced. Most children weren't at her level until well into puberty. And at that point they knew better to say anything. Her heart ached when she suddenly realized the young witch would either have to have her powers bound or wait to start any kind of schooling until she knew better.

"Can we get ice cream now?" asked Hope, who'd abandoned the feathers-except the blue one of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 coming 1-6-14 because that's my next day off work.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Edited to fix mistakes. There might be what some would consider domestic violence in this chapter. As supernatural beings I don't really think it would be considered that. Just another argument right? But the person editing said I might want to add that warning to the top. I ended up editing it so that there is now a part 3. I just can't stop! ****Sorry this is later then I said it would be. ** **Charter has been down in my area for the past couple days. ****This is a lot more angsty then I wanted it to be! **** Review and tell me what you think! Please!  
><strong>

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Kol gets his body back, part 2 of 3<br>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Davina had every intention of high-tailing it out of there as soon as she updated Klaus, whom appeared to whisk Hope away once he'd heard her grumblings of boredom. But when the child pointed out the promised ice cream she was proven correct in her assumption that her father wouldn't be happy about Kol promising her sugar if she behaved.

Kol grumbled when his head was smacked from behind while Hopes back was turned. Even Davina knew it was too late-and too cold-for a four year old to have any sweets.

"What kind of ice cream do you want Aunt Dee?"

"Uh-" She paused for a moment to think. "I, uh-"

"Why don't we figure that out at the parlor?" Kol looked smug as his niece ran to get her jacket.

"This is entirely way too awkward," stated Klaus, following Hope out of the room to escape the situation. Lucky bastard.

"Just tell her I had to leave suddenly," Davina said to Kol as he helped gather the rest of her supplies.

She noticed a flash of disappointment before her ex-boyfriend quickly covered it up with his trademark grin. "Come with us. My brother will be there so we can sneak away to talk privately," he moved to her side and attempted to graze his knuckles across her cheek before she sidestepped him.

"We don't have anything to talk about, Kol! You made your choice." She tried to leave but he blocked her way. "Stop doing that!"

"We need to talk about this."

"No we don't!" Davina shoved him back. A flash of light left her hands throwing him against a wall. It wasn't hard enough to cause damage to him or the wall but it did stun him.

"Why can't you bloody listen to me?!"

She took a step back, startled. His voice was harsh. His eyes darkened fully and he had his 'full vampire face on' as Kol had called it at one point.

The maid suddenly appeared in the room, clearing her throat. "Mr. Mikaelson would like for me to inform you that he and Miss Hope are waiting for you both outside." She looked pointedly at Kol. "He also said that if you don't stop fighting in his home then he will be forced to retaliate. His exact instructions for you are, 'Use your imagination.'" She turned to Davina. "He wanted me to inform you that you are free to leave. He'll tell Hope you had things to do."

Before Davina could say anything Kol had shoved the maid out of the way and left the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Months Earlier<strong>

"It shouldn't take me more then ten minutes," Davina said into her phone. "I just want to drop this stuff off to Kol."

When Kol woke that morning complaining in a way that only a grown man could, Davina assumed it was just a simple stomach bug. He was old enough-and had been around long enough-to be able to take care of himself. But she still felt bad about leaving him since he'd been sick only a few times since he'd claimed Kaleb's body as his own three years ago. So she wanted to surprise him with a bag full of medicine, Gatorade, and soup.

"You're the only Elder of this coven," replied Joseph. "What am I supposed to do?" The young male witch was no doubt looking around him horrified at the prospect of being left along with a bunch of pubescent teenagers.

"Tell them to practice their Latin," she said, walking up the stairs. "I have to go." She hung up before unlocking the door to her and Kol's shared loft.

When Davina entered she expected her boyfriend to be sleeping or lounging on the couch watching TV. He was the biggest whiner when sick she'd ever met. There was no way he would be doing anything else. But when she entered he was nowhere to be found. What she did find were grimoires scattered across the kitchen table and a map with a line of drying blood. He'd been doing a locator spell. Something a sick Kol would definitely not be attempting.

"Kol?" She called out his name a few times before picking through the open books. It wasn't like him to leave such things sitting about unless he was in a hurry. Pulling out her phone she was about to call him to find out what was going on before she noticed a book written in a language she'd never seen before. It was sitting on top as if that was the main focus of the table. On top of it was a page ripped out of another grimoire. She gasped when she realized what it was.

"You're home early, love." Davina turned back to see a perfectly fine and healthy Kol standing in the doorway with an urn in hand and looking as if he'd rather be anywhere but there. He set the urn down on the table.

"You're clearly not sick," she pointed out. "What are you doing with the body possession spell?"

Kol began gathering up the contents on the table and stacking them in a bag. He didn't say anything as he avoided her inquiring gaze.

"Kol!" Davina pulled the offending sheet out of Kol's hand to get his attention. "What's going on?"

The spell was ripped from his hand. He watched it crinkle in her tight grip. "I was going to speak with you tonight," he said. He studied her expression as he continued speaking as he often did. It was the only way to find out what she was really thinking. "I figured out how to resurrect my body."

"Why would you want to do that?" she asked, clearly confused.

"I'm going to resurrect my body," he said hesitantly. "And then I'm going to return to it."

Davina looked at the table. "Were you going to discuss it with me first?"

"I said I was-"

"No," she interrupted. She still avoided his eyes. "I mean, were you going to hear what I have to say about it? Or were you going to do it no matter what my opinion?"

"I've already made up my mind," he confirmed.

"You won't have magic anymore."

They'd discussed his relief at having his magic back sure, but he didn't think he'd ever be able to make her understand how hard it was for him to look in the mirror every day and see someone else staring back at him. The difficulty of seeing the constant reminder of his own stupidity and lack of judgement. His own mortality. He may have magic-powerful magic at that-but he was still easily killable.

"I've already made up my mind," he said. He went back to gathering his supplies. Pulling out a small knife he handed it to her, along with a small vile. "I need some of your blood."

"No! Figure out how to get into your little clubhouse yourself, Kol!" She tried to leave but an invisible force stopped her. She was pulled back to the table. Chanting, Kol kept her from using her own magic as he forcibly took a small amount of blood from her hand.

"You told me to figure it out myself, darling," he whispered, releasing her.

_Smack._ The force of her hand connecting with Kol's cheek was loud but he didn't seem phased by it. A bloody hand print covered half his face.

Davina said nothing as she walked to the door. She stopped when she noticed a single bag sitting on the couch. She turned back to Kol. "You're leaving," she whispered. It wasn't a question. She already knew the answer.

Kol could only imagine the things going through her mind. He hadn't anticipated her coming home early. But he had every intention of leaving. He knew she wouldn't accept him as a vampire. What he wanted was for Davina to accept his decision. He wanted her to stand by his side and even help him while he completed the spell. He wanted everything to stay the way it was. He wasn't delusional. In face he was overly logical. He knew it would never happen.

He was not only giving up his magic but also Davina to be himself again.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Damn it!" Davina threw the steel pan with the burnt cookies into the sink. It bounced off, crashing to the floor. She took a deep breath before tossing the towel next to them. That was why she avoided using the oven at all costs. The microwave was her best friend as of late. Cooking was never one of her stronger qualities. She chose to sit back with a glass of wine while Kol did all the cooking. She'd been banished from the kitchen long ago.

She huffed, choosing to leave the mess for tomorrow. There were more important things to do-The Bachelor season premiere for one. She gathered up some hot chocolate-extra marshmallows of course-and curled up underneath a blanket. This was what she was reduced to every night. It wasn't that she was necessarily afraid of running into Kol-

Okay she was afraid of running into Kol.

It had been nearly a month since Hopes first lesson. She had meant to work with the younger witch at least once a week but came up with an excuse to back out every time. She was sick one week and just too exhausted the next. Marcel had even shown up the week before to check up on her when he started catching on. He'd pointed out that she needed to leave her apartment some time so she didn't starve to death. "My trust fund just kicked in," she'd joked. With the ungodly amount Marcel had set up for her she was set. She could just order take out.

"I thought you hated this show, darling."

Davina was so distracted by her own thoughts she didn't hear her front door open or the intruder enter until he was standing next to her. "What the hell?!" Her heart was pounding from the shock. The adrenaline gave her enough momentum to jump up and over the couch to put some distance between her and Kol. "Are you freaking kidding me? Seriously?"

"I can see how this looks," he said, hands held up in surrender. He was prepared to be hurled out the window or set on fire.

"Did you just break into my apartment?" she asked, incredulously. She took note of his more relaxed look. He let his facial hair grow out and he was dressed like he'd just thrown on the closest thing to him. How did he make sloppy look so good?

"Well, actually the door was unlocked. Which, may I add-" He pointed his finger at her. "-is very stupid on your part."

She crossed her arms and cocked her hip. "Really? You don't go around just walking into-" She stopped when she came to the realization he was waiting for. "How the hell did you get in here?" She frowned and smacked her forehead. "The lease was never in my name."

The apartment had belonged to Kol-but was in Kaleb's name. He'd let her have it before he left but it was never written on paper. Once Kaleb had 'died' it had automatically gone back to the original owner-Elijah Mikaelson. She had come up with every excuse in the book to not actually move before eventually forgetting about that little tidbit. She knew the elder Mikaelson brother would never kick her out so it was at the very bottom of her very long to-do list.

"I wanted to apologize," he said. He watched her every movement while she moved farther around the couch as if it would protect her emotions somehow. "I was out of line."

He took a seat on the coffee table-which they'd actually bought together at a resale shop. He ran his hand along the wood remembering the things they'd did on this table.

Kol smirked.

She scoffed. "I know what you're thinking. It's not going to happen."

"I know," he said. "I really did come here to apologize, but there's something I need to tell you. It's been bothering me since-" He didn't finish what he was going to say. He was usually more direct, choosing to say exactly what he thought. His bluntness had gotten him in trouble many times. But now he had no idea where to start.

"Just come out with it, please," said Davina, exasperated. "I want to go to bed."

"Is that an invitation?" He smirked, watching her look at everything but him.

She scoffed. "Definitely not."

"Too bad." He looked her up and down.

Davina rolled her eyes. "Kol Mikaelson, if you don't have anything to say then leave."

"Davina Claire, I do believe this is technically my home." He threw himself in a chair, making himself comfortable, eyes challenging her to make him leave.

She couldn't take it anymore. Having him sitting in his favorite spot as if he'd never left, but with a different face-his face-was too much. "Fine," she snapped. "You want it? You can have it! I'll be out in the next hour!" She grabbed a suitcase out of the hall closet before dragging it back to her bedroom.

"Don't be so dramatic," replied Kol, casually waving his hand to dismiss her attitude.

"That's rich coming from you!" She appeared in front of him, eyes blazing. "I have never met such a childish man in my life. You are the _definition_ of dramatic and immature."

He clutched his chest, pretending to be offended by her words. "I'm hurt," he said, mockingly.

She tried not to cry. She really did. At that point here was no doubt in her mind he had simply shown up to taunt her. "Was I just a game to you?" she cried. She pointed at him accusingly. "You used me!"

His expression went from gleeful to concerned. He tried standing, but an invisible force shoved him back. She held her palm out keeping him in place.

"I was something to just pass the time until you got what you wanted!"

Kol waited til the perfect moment to rush forward, pushing her into the couch. His expression was one of anger and danger. He would never hurt her-a truth she'd believed at one point. But now it was clear she was afraid. He had her trapped between his arms and his face was level with her. Tears were falling freely from her eyes.

There were many things he'd done in his long life. Their relationship had been more complicated then most. Until it wasn't. It had been the first time he'd been allowed the freedom to live his life. He had someone that knew him just as he knew her. "I love you," he snarled. "Why can't you see that?"

"Get off of me!"

Kol was suddenly thrown into the entertainment center, crushing it's contents. He sped in front of her as she tried to stand, not even fazed by the crash. Before he could do anything a pain ripped through his head and brought him to his knees. "Okay! I give!" he yelled as blood began seeping from his ears, nose, and eyes.

"Are you going to leave?" she asked, her voice frighteningly level but her trembling lip and falling tears giving her anguish away. "Or do you want me to?"

"I'll leave," he said, not wanting things to escalate again.

She held her breath, waiting for him to actually make a move. He finally relented flashing quickly out of the room. Davina ran to the door and locked it behind him, not that it would do much good. If he wanted in he could simply rip the door off it's hinges or punch a hole through it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: I don't wanna talk about it. I hate writing angst because I'm so bad at it. I also didn't really do my own final edit, so it might be choppy or repetitive. Part 3 will be better. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry it took so long, but my computer charger and battery both died. Thank you so much for all the follows, favorites, and the reviews! I appreciate it so much! Keep 'em coming! It makes me so happy when I open my email and see them.  
><strong>

**I listened to Yes Ma'am, a New Orleans band, the entire time I was writing this. So if you like listening to music while reading I recommend giving them a try while reading this. There was one particular song that gave me inspiration but I couldn't find it again. Also, this part is 'calmer' then the other two. It's so cheesy! I hate it! But it's okay.  
><strong>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Kol gets his body back, part 3 of 3.<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

Everyone knew Davina had gone into hiding. Josh and Aiden would randomly show up with food. Marcel would pop in with supplies, both art and Wicca. Even Cami would come over to just hang out and provide some sort of comfort. Not like she needed it of course.

So when Joseph, a soon to be elder and one of her closest friends, called demanding her presence she'd assumed it was important and finally left the apartment a week after 'the incident' only to have Kol meet her in the cemetery. They'd exchanged words and it ended with her throwing him over the fence. It was a comedic sight to the few members of the coven present. She was still trying to figure out how he managed to get an invite inside. She still needed to investigate that situation.

So Davina tried to avoid Kol. She really did. It had become routine once she finally ventured into the outside world. She now had three simple rules to abide by: 1. Do a locator spell. Find his location and then don't go there. 2. Look around every corner before turning. He was super fast now after all. 3. Avoid his old hangouts. Including _her_ favorite coffee shop.

She did this for another week before she realized how ridiculous the entire situation was. She was Davina Claire, the most powerful witch in New Orleans! The youngest elder of her coven in over a century. The only witch strong enough to unite them after it was torn apart. Davina Claire did not cower inside her apartment. Not that she was cowering of course. In fact, if anyone were to ask her she was simply looking out for Kol's well-being. If he pushed her too far she wouldn't have any choice but to retaliate. And she would retaliate, ending bloody for both of them. Or they'd end up in bed. But she was leaning more towards bloodshed.

So here she was, casually strolling down the street watching everyone visit various shops and vendors with her head held high. It wouldn't be New Orleans without the artists attracting tourists with their music, painting, and even dancing. Davina found herself standing in front of a fairly well known folk band. She was just one of many to have stopped to enjoy the music. The song was fast and upbeat and the musicians were moving with a speed that many found fascinating.

The young witch backed up into the crowd as couples took to the streets dancing with the music, the beat impossible to resist. The dancers went around each other, moving their feet and swinging their arms. She was so caught up in the sight she didn't notice him until he was standing right next to her. Damn him.

"Why do you keep doing that?" asked Davina, calmly. He didn't manage to startle her this time. One point to her. Kol was still in the lead though. She just needed to remember it wasn't necessarily him she was afraid of. Just her emotions.

"Because it's fun," he said, holding out his hand. "Would you care to dance?"

She looked up at him as if he were absolutely the craziest person in the world for offering such a thing. Of course she didn't want to dance with him. Kol had managed to just show up out of the blue how many times now? And not once had they managed to have a decent civilized conversation that didn't end with him being thrown against something.

She was still staring at him when Kol finally lowered his hand and smirked. "Was that a no?"

"What are you doing here, Kol?" she asked, exasperated.

"I'm here with Rebekah and Hope," he answered, pointing to the blonde with the little girl in her arms."Bekah!"

Davina watched Rebekah direct Hope's attention away from the band and too her and Kol. Hope immediately fidgeted in excitement, waving at her enthusiastically. Damn you, Davina thought to herself. There was no way she'd be able to escape Kol now. She couldn't say no to the adorable young witch gesturing to her.

Tentatively waving back, Davina met Rebekah and Hope halfway with Kol trailing behind her. The blonde vampire looked between them, no doubt trying to decide whether it was really that great of an idea to have her niece in the same vicinity as the former couple. Davina really couldn't blame her.

"Hi, Aunt Dee!" shouted Hope over the music.

"Hi! What are you guys up to?"

"Music!" answered Hope, looking back over her aunts shoulder. Her attention was once again on the band.

"I wanted to find this one some different decor for her room," said Rebekah. "But we got distracted, didn't we?"

"I want baseball stuff," said Hope, ignoring her aunt's question.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"That's my girl," smiled Kol, holding his hand out for Hope to high-five. She was overzealous and missed the first couple times, but eventually she hit her target with the help of her uncle.

"What happened to wanting princess stuff?" Rebekah asked her desperately. "That will be much simpler."

"Nuh-uh!" Hope was stubborn as she met Rebekah's eyes, challenging her.

Davina was startled when she heard Kol erupt in laughter beside her. She looked so much like Klaus in that moment it was comedic, so she understood the humor of it. But it wasn't the sudden boisterous laugh that made her take a double take and a step back. It was hearing the same laugh she'd heard many times before that made her pause. It was the way he threw his head back and his eyes sparkled with mischief. It was the way he cocked his head to the side while watching his family, clearly amused. It was familiar.

"Wanna come?" asked Rebekah.

Twenty minutes later she found herself being dragged around by the four year old, who'd declared they needed ice cream since both Rebekah and Davina missed it last time, while Kol and Rebekah fell back. She could hear them whispering to each other but had no idea what they were saying. She thought she'd heard her name, but wasn't sure. Hope was pointing out different shops they needed to visit once they were finished with their treat.

She was glad to be around Hope again. That little girl could bring a smile to anyone's face with her enthusiasm. It was a good thing Elijah was homeschooling her because Davina had to shush her a few times when she kept asking about their next lesson. She also couldn't stop talking about all the things she wanted to put in her room with the encouragement of Kol.

Rebekah looked pointedly at Kol before whisking her niece away in hope of changing her mind about her room, leaving Kol and Davina to themselves. Davina thought about making her escape before her ex-boyfriend did something both of them would regret. But before she could turn around he had his arm hooked with hers and was pulling her out the door and down the street. She tried to pry her arm away from his but he held tight.

"We are going to talk, darling," he said, now putting his arm around her shoulder and bringing her in close. "Whether you like it or not."

The streets were still busy so she couldn't really do anything to knock him off of her. She had two choices she could either hear him out or punch him-though she'd always relied on her magic in confrontations so the chances of her hurting him and not herself were slim. But being so close to him was nice and she momentarily forgot she didn't actually want to be near him.

"Kol, where are we going?" she demanded.

"Just trust me," he said as he continued dragging her down the street.

Before she knew it they were standing in the cemetery in front of Kol's 'clubhouse' as she called it.

"What are we doing here?"

"Reminiscing," he said, smirking. He held out his hand as his eyes darkened and the veins underneath them became more prominent. "May I?"

"No!" she exclaimed, taking a step back. "You may not."

"I won't hurt you, love. I'll just take enough to open 'er on up." He smirked. "I'll even give you a little of mine to heal you."

"First of all, my blood isn't going anywhere near your mouth. Second, your blood isn't going anywhere near mine."

She tried walking away but he clutched her hand in his own. "Fine," he said. "We don't need to go inside."

Davina stood there awkwardly waiting for him to say something. "Are you going to actually talk? Or are we just going to stand here and look into each others eyes?" Not that she would mind really. And she was sure neither would he. But that would mean she would be giving in-which she had no desire to do. She didn't!

"We can do more then just look into each others eyes. There's this position-"

"Kol!"

He was so predictable!

He gave a nervous laugh, which was so unlike him. He usually knew exactly what to say. It gave Davina at least some satisfaction to know he seemed to be just as effected by her presence as she was his. "I didn't mean to hurt you," he said regretfully.

She promised herself she wouldn't cry if she came across him again. And she wouldn't. She could do this. She would stand her ground and make him see he didn't hurt her the way he thought. That she'd moved on-which she clearly hadn't. Who was she kidding? Kol had made a huge impact on her life. It was because of him she was able to move on from her hatred and actually do something good with her life.

"Then why did you?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

He seemed to think for a moment before changing his approach. "Would you have helped me?"

She looked at the ground, suddenly finding a rock much more interesting as she kicked it around with the toes of her shoes. "What do you mean?" she asked, avoiding his intense gaze.

"With the spell, darling. Would you have helped me with the spell?"

"I guess it doesn't matter since you just left without asking!" She turned away from him, shaking her head in anger. "You're acting like I'm at fault here!"

"That's not what I'm saying!" He wasn't used to sharing his feelings. He spent over a thousand years bottling them up like he'd been raised to do. Davina wasn't surprised he was getting so frustrated. But she was just as frustrated.

"Then what are you trying to say?!"

He took an unnecessary deep breath before kneeling and leaning against the stone mausoleum. "I don't regret recovering my body," he said. "I do regret not telling you sooner. I had every intention that night to involve you. I'd hoped things could stay the way they were."

She scoffed. "That's why you packed a bag? Because you were going to stay, right?"

"I packed a bag in case you didn't want me there."

"Kol! You told me less then twenty-four hours before you did the spell!" She paused, thinking for a moment. And that's when she snapped. Her voice echoed through the cemetery."Actually, you didn't tell me! You stupidly left the books laying around for me to find and you were forced to tell me! You had to have been thinking about it quite a bit before then because that's a powerful fucking spell! And dangerous!"

xxxxx

He let her rant and rave at him. Her hair was flying and eyes blazing. She couldn't seem to control herself as she continued on. He'd been on the receiving end of her lectures many times before, but all those times must have just been practice for this because she was giving all she had. He could visibly see her shaking with anger. The adrenaline was making her voice buzz.

She seemed to cover everything within a minute. From the time he decided to joke about his past relationship with her ancestor-huge mistake on his part-to him ending his connection to the craft with necromancy. Biggest no-no ever. According to her there were other ways to bring his body back if he would have just said something to her.

But it was when she once again accused him of using her-of never loving her that he froze. But it didn't anger him. He realized then and there how horrible they were at communicating. They use to be amazing at it, talking about anything and everything in their daily lives. At some point it had ended. The entire thing was a huge misunderstanding. Sure, he was still at fault. In fact he planned on groveling every minute they were together until she told him to stop. Until she said she loved him and forgave him.

He found it amazing he was the first one to actually notice it. She would have helped him if he had only said something to indicate his want. Instead he wallowed-which was very unlike him-to the point where he thought he couldn't say anything.

He couldn't help himself. Seeing her like this only brought back memories. Some of them terrifying, others humorous. So he did what he does best.

He laughed.

She froze, staring at him eyes wide. "Are you seriously laughing right now?"

That only made him laugh harder. If he were still human he would have fallen to the ground, unable to keep himself steady. "I'm sorry," he tried saying, but it came out as a snort.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing," she said softly, lower lip trembling. She turned to leave, but he Kol stood quickly stopping her.

"No, darling," he said, smiling. He took her face in his hands, thumbs caressing her strong cheekbones-one of his favorite features. Well, that and her eyes. And lips. And chin. And her-Okay, he loved everything about her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he pulled her closer.

"I love you," he said, one of his hands moving to cup the back of her head. "I swore to you long ago I would never use you the way so many have before-the way I once did. I will never break that promise. My family-my brothers, Rebekah, even my parents-they broke me. Destroyed everything about me. You healed me, Davina Claire. I could never do that to you."

"Things can't be the same," she said, a few tears falling freely.

"I know."

She looked around her for a moment in thought. He knew she was trying to decide whether to believe him. He hadn't really given her any reasons to trust him since that day he left. He would have to remember to make it up to her somehow.

"I'm leaving everything up to you," said Kol. He still hadn't let her go. He loved being so close to her. "If you tell me to go, I'll go. If you tell me to come home, I will. I'll do whatever you want."

"As you should," she said, now giving him a small nervous smile. She took a step back. He was nervous as she wiggled her way out of his arms. "Like I said, things can't be the same." He waited, holding his breath as she was deep in thought. "Take me out to dinner tomorrow?"

Kol smiled wide. "I'll pick you up at seven?"

"It better be good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First: I'm thinking about doing a longer and different version of Kol getting his body back. Don't have enough patience at the moment for a multi-chapter. In fact I had to put GMH on hiatus so I'm just sticking with one-shots for a while. But once this current season is over I might start working on it. Let me know if you guys would be interested!<strong>

**Second: There will be a smutty ending to this that will be posted separately. So keep an eye out for that. I didn't want to change Snapshots to a 'M' rating.**


End file.
